Рюукен Исида
| image = 290px | race = Человек (квинси) | birthday = 14 марта | gender = мужской | height = 178 см | weight = 68 кг | blood type = IV | affiliation = Каракура | occupation = Директор Центральной больницы Каракуры, врач | base of operations = Дом Исид, Китакавасе / Центральная больницы Каракуры, Старый город, Каракура, мир людей | relatives = Сокен Исида (отец †) Урюу Исида (сын) Канаэ Катагири (жена †) | education = Медицинское | signature skill = Лук квинси и Хайлиг Пфайль | manga debut = Глава 124 (Том 15, флешбэк) Глава 186 (Том 21) | anime debut = Серия 44 (флешбэк) Серия 110 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japanese voice = Кен Нарита | english voice = Майкл МакКоннохи | spanish voice = Октавио Рохас (Лат. Ам.) }} Рюукен Исида (石田竜弦, Исида Рю:кэн) — квинси, отец Урюу и сын Сокена. Также он директор Центральной больницы Каракуры. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Рюукен-подросток Рюукен — высокий мужчина с бледной кожей. Он носит тонкие бескаркасные очки и простой серый костюм с бледно-голубой рубашкой и галстуком, украшенным крестами квинси. У него голубые глаза и седые волосы. Когда Рюукен был подростком, он зачёсывал чёлку набок. Также он предпочитал более повседневную одежду, как джинсы и куртка (хотя и носил под ней рубашку), а не костюмы, как сейчас. Характер Рюукен кажется очень холодным человеком, трудоголиком, отчуждённым от своего отца и сына. Он презирает свой статус квинси, потому что он не позволяет прожить нормальную жизнь, и поэтому он предпочитает сосредоточиться на спасении живых людей, а не на мёртвых. Он говоит, что квинси вымрут после смерти поколения Сокена, и старается, чтобы Урюу не пошёл по стопам деда. Несмотря на это, он носит галстук с крестом квинси, а во время сражения со связанными крест квинси был нарисован на всех этажах и стенах больницы Рюукена. Когда он был моложе, он больше заботился о будущем квинси. Казалось, что в те времена обычаи квинси, а также безопасность Масаки были для него на первом месте. Его настоящее отношение к сыну сложно определить. Хоть он и не хочет быть квинси, он помог Урюу восстановить утерянную силу при условии, что он никогда больше снова не свяжется с синигами, даже если они были его друзьями. Для этой цели он построил секретную комнату под больницей Каракуры, которая способна скрывать духовную энергию. Во время их битвы Урюу пытался закончить её атакой, нацеленной на захват, а не убийство противника, что может показывать его отношение к отцу, которое удержало его от последнего удара. Таким образом Рюукену удалось избежать смерти и выстрелить в Урюу, но его в какой-то степени нежный тон, с каким он разговаривает с бессознательным сыном, заставляет предполагать, что в глубине души он тоже любит Урюу. Как ни странно, Рюукен поддерживает отношения с Ишшином Куросаки, мало чем отличаясь в этом от своего сына. Несмотря на то, что они выглядят друзьями, Ишшин говорит, что Рюукен произносит фамилию "Куросаки" немного обиженным тоном. Об их дружбе было кратко упомянуто, когда Чад был ранен: Ишшин попросил работника больницы передать своему начальнику, что нуждается в его помощи и свободных кроватях (хотя это прозвучало скорее как угроза, а не просьба). История }} Оборудование thumb|190px|Пятиугольный крест Рюукена. Крест квинси: Ryūken's Quincy Cross is in the shape of a pentacle just like Uryū's current one. However, Uryū's original Quincy Cross was shaped differently from Ryūken's. Instead, it was in the form of a regular cross with the circle shape behind the Pentacle still present.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 10-11 Зеле Шнайдер: Хоть никогда и не используя режущий души меч в битвах, Рюукен хранит его в тайном помещении под больницей Каракуры. В омаке аниме он использовал его как стрелы, чтобы выстрелить в Ишшина. Силы и способности Мастер владения луком: Как один из последних квинси, Рюукен обладает всеми способностями предыдущих поколений. Его навыки в стрельбе из лука состоят в стрельбе одной рукой, а также в меткой атаке цели без нанесения ущерба чему-либо, кроме нее. Он настолько точен, что может попасть в область на 19 мм справа от сердца, чтобы вернуть утраченные силы квинси своему сыну. Поглощение духовных частиц: Являясь квинси, Рюукен в основном поглощает духовную энергию из окружающей среды и, совмещая их с собственной духовной энергией, создает оружие. Ему легче собирать энергию в местах с большой концентрацией духовных частиц, таких как Общество душ или Уэко Мундо. Для достаточно сильного квинси нет разницы между духовными частицами и духовной энергией в качестве источника силы. Он может использовать духовную энергию в наступательных целях. * : Хотя он ни разу не использовал эту технику в бою, Рюукен способен использовать высокоскоростную технику квинси. Способность ощущать духовное давление: Рюукен может чувствовать пустых на значительном расстоянии. Большая духовная сила: Ryūken has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. According to Ryūken his powers are quite different from the feeble ones his son lost during the Ryoka Invasion. He inherited all of the powers and techniques from the previous generation, his father, Sōken Ishida, and therefore was given the title of "Last Quincy". Высокий интелект: In terms of intellect, Ryūken has shown himself to be a very intuitive and perceptive man. Much to Uryū's dismay, Ryūken has repeatedly shown himself easily able to see through his son's tactics. When Uryū left to aid Ichigo and Sado in rescuing Orihime Inoue, Ryūken immediately determined what his son was doing without even looking at the note his son left.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 9-10 Духовное оружие thumb|190px|right|Лук квинси Рюукена. Лук из духовных частиц: Like most Quincy, Ryūken uses a bow as his primary weapon, but unlike his son, Ryūken is capable of willfully changing its size and can fire multiple shots at once. His bow is white, rather than blue.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 1-;In the anime, it has a more metallic look to it and is solid, compared to most Quincy bows. * : By further condensing reishi, Ryūken is capable of forming spiritual arrows. :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 A technique where Ryūken fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 9 Последний квинси Ryūken is able to use many Quincy techniques and items to augment his abilities, including presumably high-level techniques, which are rare in comparison to his son. This is caused by the fact that regardless of his personal wishes and intent, he has inherited all Quincy abilities and techniques from his father, Sōken; after his passing, he has claimed the title of Last Quincy. Apparently he is now using the same, or a similar, pentacle to Sōken's, although whether this has something to do with the title of Last Quincy remains to be seen. Появление в других проектах Энциклопедия квинси thumb|right|190px|Рюукен ведет Энциклопедию квинси Ryūken is the host of the Quincy Encyclopedia, an omake segment that airs at the end of a few episodes. Like the Arrancar Encyclopedia hosted by Gin Ichimaru, here Ryūken recites several facts about Quincy. After he is done, Isshin, who is also present, usually makes a humorous comment, which usually calls for Ryūken to comically shoot several arrows at him. In the first two omake, despite his obvious intent to shoot Isshin, he always defends himself by stating "my finger slipped". From the fourth one on, however, he does not even bother to cover up these antics, though he usually has some reason for shooting Isshin on hand. Другое Ryūken appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and also in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Интересные факты * In the Quincy Encyclopedia Isshin Kurosaki implies that Ryūken once wore a Quincy Uniform just like his son, but Ryūken shot an arrow after the image Isshin was about to show, leaving the appearance of his uniform unknown. * While Ryūken scorns his status as a Quincy, he appears to still acknowledge it as his hospital and tie have blue crosses all over them, an obvious reference to his Quincy heritage. * Despite his cold nature and distant relation to his son, Ryūken still cares for Uryū, as he is seen in the episode 235 omake looking deeply at a picture of child Uryū and then attacking Isshin who teased Uryū about being in a "rebellious stage," blaming Isshin for Ichigo's influence. In the episode 272 omake, Ryūken shows even greater rage at both Isshin and Ichigo for the injuries Uryū sustained from Ichigo's Hollow transformation. Also during episode 348's omake, after hearing three of his hospital's nurses gossiping about Uryū, Ryūken then personally delivers a meal to his bed-ridden son while leaving two signs outside Uryū's room: one states that no visitors are allowed and the other says: "No Child Knows How Dear He Is To His Parents" which Ryūken obviously placed himself. *In the manga flashbacks, he has been shown to have white hair his entire life. In the anime, he has been shown to have brown hair in one flashback. Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 44 Цитаты |Сколько раз повторять тебе, что нет смысла спасать мертвых. Это работа синигами. Тебе следует учиться тому, как спасать живых. У меня нет интереса, у тебя нет способностей. Квинси вымрут вместе с поколением твоего деда, понятно?}} |Потому что этим нельзя заработать на жизнь.}} |Я вернул его силы квинси. Теперь только от него зависит, будут они жить в нем или умрут. Как и он сам.}} Сноски Навигация en:Ryūken Ishida de:Ryūken Ishida es:Ryūken Ishida fr:Ryûken Ishida pl:Ryūken Ishida Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Исид